Breaking Barriers
by DiamondDancer
Summary: 15 Year Old Mary never knew where life would take her...until she visited Camp Crystal Lake and her life would never be the same again. *ON HIATUS*
1. Shivers

It was my 15th birthday, and my friends decided to take me to a lake. Which I thought was strange, but they insisted that it would be fun, so I agreed. Little did I know what was waiting for us there...

'"Mary come on!" Laura shouted to me while running up the hill. "Yeah slowpoke, catch up!" Jack chimed in.

I just let out a sigh and tried catching up. It was nice out here, except for all the bugs, I don't like bugs AT ALL. Just thinking about them gives me the shivers...

"How much longer until we actually reach the cabin, Josh?" Lenzie asked irratated and slapping her arms because of masquitos.

"Oh my god Lenzie, how much are you gonna ask that one question!" Josh yelled and rolled his eyes. He always did that to her, I secretly think they have something going on, but maybe that's just me...

"Sorry..." She pouted and looked up at him like a puppy who had lost it's way home. "It's okay..." He leaned on her shoulder.

"Barf much?" Jack laughed, causing us all to laugh a little.

I kept looking around, the place had a gloomy look, especially the trees...and alot of fog for the summer, which was pretty, but very strange at the same time...and the lake looked even more eerie then the trees, it seemed to intrigue me to no end though...

Finally we had reached the cabin and decided to unload everything, but I didn't want to unload anything, so I left it up to the rest of the gang, selfish I know, but I had to check things out around here...

"Hey Laura, tell everybody I'm gonna go explore for awhile, okay?" I yelled over to her from quite a distance away, she nodded back and gave me a thumbs up, so I had guessed she had heard me.

I decided I was going to check the lake out first, which would be fine because I had a bathing suit on underneath my jean shorts and my halter top.

Finally reaching the lake's peer I pulled off my boots and dipped my feet into the water before putting my legs in completely.

Looking around for a sign of anyone, I pulled off my shirt and shorts and jumped in. I started to get the feeling I was being watched, but ignored it for a bit. But the feeling grew stronger and started freaking me out, so I quickly jumped out grabbed my things and ran back to the cabin.

Once I had reached the cabin it was dark, and Jack and Lenzie were already asleep and Josh was telling Laura ghost stories, which made me a giggle a little once he put the pillowcase over his head. I shook my head and went up the porch and into my room.

I grabbed my blanket and slid under the covers. I wanted to take a shower, but I was too exhausted, so i'd do it in the morning, and I quickly fell asleep.

--JASONS POV--

_More teenagers out to cause trouble on my land again?! Why must they all come here. Why can't I be alone ever!_

He screamed inside of his head.

They were all going to pay. Every single last one of them.

He stormed off towards the cabins, he knew exactly where they were and he was going to pay them a little visit.

Once he had reached the cabins he could already feel how much terror he was going to cause, which almost got him on a high.

He saw the first cabin and decided he'd make this one slow and painful, and quiet.

He sneaked in through the window, and saw the girl sleeping there peacefully, and innocently... he made a step forward and creaked the wood, which made the girl suddenly open her eyes to him.

"Who's there?" She rubbed her eyes and sat up.

He didn't know what to do, kill her right then and there or wait...he would wait..savor this moment.

--

--MARY'S POV--

He looked big and scary just like out of a horror film, but I couldn't move. At all.

He stepped closer to me and just tilted his head, I didn't know if he was deciding on what way to slash me up or what...I couldn't breathe.

I managed to utter a word "What's your name?" I shook harder.

He held out his hand and pointed to the top of my bed which had a name carved into it...how had I missed that before? It read "Jason"

He turned at me once I spoke his name.

--JASONS POV--

My mother's words kept running through my head to kill this girl, but I hesitated...Why was I hesitating. I MUST KILL HER NOW!

I raised my machete up above her about to bring it down and cause her death, a brutal one at that...

Suddenly she curled up, tucking her head between her knees, sobbing...I remember tears, many times...they usually all plead to live or scream or run...She just...shook.

I brought the machete down, for once I felt as though I couldn't kill, she's in pain...As am I.

She looked up, tears streaming from her yellow tinted eyes, full of pain...Why was she hurting?

She shivered.

--MARY'S POV--

I was so scared, and it was freezing ,which mad me feel sick and I felt I was going to die...

Suddenly he took off his jacket and put it over my shoulders..which confused me. Isn't he going to kill me? Why is he doing this for me?

I couldn't tell his emotions because of the mask, what I really wanted to see was what was under it...


	2. Gaining Trust

--JASONS POV--

She seemed so familiar...as soon as my hands touched her shoulders...it all came flooding back.

--8 YEARS EARLIER--

"Ow...it hurts!" Little Mary cried out as she hit the ground running from a group of girls chasing her.

"Nobody cares! We don't need you around here, you're stupid and annoying and everyone _hates _you!" A little girl with curly brown hair smarted off.

Mary started crying and running off into the woods, looking for any escape out...any escape at all. She couldn't understand why everyone was so mean to her.

She was running so fast she didn't know where she was going, until she tripped and knocked her head on a rock.

The little girl started to wake up, and she started to become fully aware she wasn't where she was supposed to be...

Looking around she looked up, there the bed read the name "Jason." she said out loud. Suddenly the door of the cabin opened, and there stood a man so big, she thought Hercules couldn't even take him on...The man moved over to her, and sat down beside her.

She started tearing up, she was so scared and all she wanted was to go home.

He placed his hand on her forehead, she twitched a little, because of the large cut, but she felt a little more comforatble and safe that he wasn't trying to hurt her.

"Are you Jason?" She said under her breath, still a tad nervous. He nodded.

"Are you scared too?" She said, a tear streamed down her cheek.

Jason didn't know what to do, he wanted to help, but didn't know how, so he just rubbed the tear off of her cheek and looked at her.

Suddenly a voice from outside yelled "Mary where are you!"

They both looked over to the door, and Jason got up. "Wait!" Mary cried out.

He turned his head to her and she held out her hand, which she held a bracelet with a red heart on it. "Take it, don't forget about me...okay Jason?" She smiled a little.

He reached his hand out and she dropped it into his hand. She got up to leave the door but suddenly grabbed his waist and hugged him.

He was in shock, but it felt nice that someone cared...

She ran over to the door to leave, and as she opened it, she turned back and said "And you better not forget about me Jason!"

--PRESENT--

Jason looked at Mary, she looked confused as to why he was just staring at her.

He suddenly reached his hand out and pulled her hair out of her face and the scar was revealed. The one she had gotten from hitting that rock...It was her.

She moved back a little, confused by the whole situation.

He reached into his right pant pocket and pulled out the bracelet. The one she had given him eight years before this very moment.

Her eyes widened. And she started remembering.

--MARYS POV--

The bracelet...My bracelet...I came here when I was younger, to this very camp! My mother had brought me here, how could I have been so stupid!

I looked up. This was the man who saved me? Or was he even a man. I didn't even know...

But he kept my bracelet all this time...

He put the bracelet back in his pocket, and just stood there looking at me.

I started feeling mixed emotions and suddenly a tear went down my cheek...

He reached his hand out and wiped it away, but his hand stayed on my face...I put my hand over his and leaned my head into his palm.

He just kept looking at me with deep sadened eyes...

"Jason..." I said under my breath, so relaxed and calmed, feeling safe and secure...

--JASONS POV--

_Why does she trust me...everyone fears me..._

I suddenly began feeling hatred, but then she put her hand over mine and rested into my palm, and softly said my name...oh how she said it... it was making me feel at peace again...

_How is she doing this to me?!_

I yanked my hand away.

She was probably trying to get me to go soft so she could attack. _Yes..._that's what it must be.

--MARYS POV--

He seemed upset again...

I got nervous, but decided to make a bold move, I would just leave.

I got up and decided to confuse him, it might ease the anger off. So I reached into the drawer beside the bed and pulled out my orange and white striped bathing suit and walked out of the front door and out to the lake.

--JASONS POV--

_What just happened???_

Maybe she was playing tricks on me...I must secretly follow.

I walked a good ways behind her until she reached the peer...

She slowly started sliding off each piece of clothing...I felt it wrong to look...but I couldn't move my eyes away.

Suddenly all clothing was gone and the moonlight was shining down on her body...she was small, but toned...and her blonde hair fell down her back just right...

I suddenly felt a twitch in my pants...strange...I don't remember that happening ever before...

_I must stop looking...._

But I couldn't.

She then slid on her swimwear and just sat down on the peer, and dipped her legs into the lake, just moving them back and forth a little...

I decided to move closer...

--MARYS POV--

I heard someone walking up behind me...I suspected he would follow, he must have finally caught up.

I didn't move, as that could make this worse. And if I was still, maybe I wouldn't die.

I heard steps come up behind me, and then stop suddenly.

I looked down and I could see a shadow behind me...It was him.

I felt his hand touch the side of my hair and then he slid his hands down to my shoulders...suddenly I was yanked up and forced around to face him.

He was holding my shoulders tightly...almost painfully tight. And I was pressed right up against his body.

He was alot larger then me, looking like he was about 6'6". I knew he could easily crush me, so I just took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to relax.

I felt something down below and looked down, then I realized what it was.

_Me breathing on him had turned him on?_

He looked down and looked back up at me, seeming confused, and gripping me tighter.

"Jason stop." I said nervously.

--JASONS POV--

If I could laugh, I would at this very moment. She was trying to tell ME what to do?

Pure stupidity.

I wanted to make her pay, but on the other hand, she had enough courage to say it...so I think I might keep her around awhile.

Make her see how things work around here. I'd be HER boss. I'm in control now.

Pressing her harder up against me, waiting for a reaction. She did nothing.

"Jason please let go..." She sounded scared, that's what I wanted to hear. FEAR.

I let go of her shoulders, and making her fall to the ground, I just stood over her.

She looked up at me, about to cry. "I know you're hurting!" She cried out.

I shockingly just started looking at her.

--MARYS POV--

He just kept staring me down..

"Jason, let me help! You don't have to be alone anymore, just let me help!" I cried more, tears streaming down my face, scared for my life.

He walked closer and bent down, looking deeper into my eyes.

He held out his hand...and I took it.


	3. Whisper

It had been a few hours, I didn't know where I was exactly...feeling frightened and alone and worried about...him?

I didn't know where he had gone, and I was just resting against a wall, and glad he trusted me enough not to run off so I wouldn't be bound to something.

Why I trusted this killer was beyond me...we had some sort of connection though...I had feelings for him...ones that ran deep within me...like they ran through my veins.

I heard a thud off in the distance, which shook me.

Moving closer the wall, I tripped over something, and I looked down and screamed...was it a body? It sure looked like it.

The next thing I know i'm running like crazy through the woods, looking for an exit, or my friends, just something to help me get out of this.

I suddenly tripped and realized I had cut my thigh open, by what was beyond me...

I looked behind and there was a huge log with sharp edges.

I groaned and drug myself to the nearest tree for hiding.

Looking around for any sign of this psychotic killer I was trying to escape from, I didn't hear or see a thing.

I just rested my head up against the tree, crying because of all the fear inside of me, I had to relax...

----

Suddenly I felt him grab me and push me up against the tree tilting his head as if he was deciding on how to torture me.

I shook violently trying to break free of his death grip on my neck, and he dropped me.

Seeming to have feeling, he took a step back looking as if he was ashamed for hurting me.

Not possible.

He started walking backwards and shook his head furiously, and grabbed it with his hands to make it stop.

He started running back to his cabin.

I decided to follow, to see what was going on, if I had had any sense left in me I would run the other way, to find my friends and get out of this hell.

But I didn't. I had to see where he was going..I was scared he might...hurt himself.

He had finally reached his cabin, and I hid behind some bushes, scared he might see me and attack.

He just moved around, confused acting.

I creeped up and tried to be as quiet as I could, but I accidently stepped on a branch, and it cracked.

_Oh god._

I stood completely still, scared to death, not making a sound.

He turned and faced me from the porch, tilting his head again he stepped backwards and waved as if he were asking me to come in.

I made a step forward, cautiously. And he held out his hand, willingly I took it.

Leading me into the cabin he led me over to the bed and I sat on it.

He grabbed an old newspaper on the ground and handed it to me. It read "Camp Crystal Lake Massacre" I looked further down and it read "It all started when Mrs. Voorhees killed some visiting teens at the lake, and some girl decapitated the lady, I don't know much more about this whole issue but I plan finding out!" It was written by a local.

"Mrs. Voorhees...Your mother?..." I asked curiously and sadened for him.

He looked down.

I quickly rose to my feet and wrapped my arms around him, it's the only thing I knew to do in this situation.

He pulled me in tighter and hugged me back...I knew he was going through pain...I wanted to help.

He pulled away and brushed the hair out of my face and I reached up to the mask.

He slapped my hand away and I realized I was back to square one again, he looked down to the ground and groaned a little.

I didnt know what to do from there...but right that second he reached out and and grabbed my hand walking torwards me, and I stumbled back onto the bed.

I was on my back and he was on top of me, it was going so fast I didnt know where this was going...

He reached for the back of my swimsuit top and undid the string, and then undid the top string too.

I was getting nervous of where this was going, but if I left he might kill me...

He then threw the top to the floor and slid his hand over my right breast, he was cold to the touch.

I just closed my eyes, trying to imagine this wasn't happening, but it just started feeling right.

He then reached down to my bottoms. And I got scared.

He started untying the sides.

_I can't believe i'm losing my virginity to a serial killer..._

I felt the urge to cry, but that might be a wrong move...

He then roughly slid the bottoms off of me and started undoing his own pants, but he just slid them down.

My eyes widened.

Everything was going way too fast, like a badly written porn scene or something with no plot, I wanted it to end.

This was going to hurt...bad.

_He's so big..._

He inched closer to me, but then roughly thrusted inside of me, and covered my mouth, muffling the screams.

Tears streamed down my face and the pain was too much.

My body started reacting, and I felt ashamed.

I tried keeping quiet but just couldn't and I let out a moan.

He started moving quicker and quicker until we both reached a climax.

I closed my eyes ashamed beyond anything I'd ever done.

I felt him get up but I couldn't look at him yet...

He then grabbed my shoulder from the side of the bed and I opened my eyes.

He whispered in my ear. "It's been fun kitten, nothing like a virgin's moans." He sighed sounding in ecstasy then licked my ear.

I turned to face him and there sat a man with badly burned skin and a brown hat.

"Freddy will be back for you, thats a promise." He winked then grabbed me and roughly kissed me.

"Oh god!" I woke up and realized I was still leaning against that same tree, but I looked down and my swim bottoms were covered in blood.

It had really happened.


End file.
